mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hooligans Mob
The Hooligan Mob was founded by a small Sequoia splinter in late 2011 led by Nik Nak, one of Finn's daughters born in the Sequoia. A group of Whiskers males soon made their way into the group where Rozza took dominance. Dominant Pair When the mob formed, the eldest of the females named Nik Nak became the dominant female. Fat Jesus was seen acting as the dominant male but stopped by the end of the month. When the group of Whisker males joined, Rozza established dominance. Current Members The Hooligan have 22 members as of December 2013. Nik Nak (VSQF009) Dominant Female Rozza (VWM131) Dominant Male Fat Jesus (VSQM028) Kodiak (VSQM033) Ceaser (VHLM001) Maxamillion (VHLM002) Ryana (VHLF003) Herp Derp (VHLM004) Pee Wee (VHLM005) Weezie Breezie (VHLF006) Damora (VHLF0017) Demetri (VHLM008) Donavan (VHLM009) Donatella (VHLF010) Mikado (VHLM011) Masaomi (VHLM012) Anri (VHLF013) Saki (VHLF014) Shizuo (VHLM015) Izaya (VLHM016) Celti (VHLF017) Shinra (VHLM018) All known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Hooligans. Nik Nak (VSQF009) Wee Radge (VSQF019) Fat Jesus (VSQM028) Poepholita (VSQF031) Kodiak (VSQM033) Rozza (VWM131) Gump (VWM132) Pitio (VWM139) Moe (VWM142) Rosie (VWM144) Ceaser (VHLM001) Maxamillion (VHLM002) Ryana (VHLF003) Herp Derp (VHLF004) Pee Wee (VHLM005) Muck Luck (VHLF006) Damora (VHLF0017) Demetri (VHLM008) Donavan (VHLM009) Donatella (VHLF010) Mikado (VHLM011) Masaomi (VHLM012) Anri (VHLF013) Saki (VHLF014) Shizuo (VHLM015) Izaya (VLHM016) Celti (VHLF017) Shinra (VHLM018) Erika (VHLF019) Walker (VHLM020) Saburo (VHLM021) Kyohei (VHLM022) Rivals The Hoogilan's main rivals the Überkatz Mob. The Hooligans also hold a territory near the Cave Men and Ewoks. History November 2011: '''Nik Nak, Wee Radge, Fat Jesus, Poepholita and Kodiak split from the Sequoia. Nik Nak became the dominant female. '''December 2011: '''Rozza, Gump, Pitio, Moe and Rosie joined the group. Rozza became the dominant male. '''Janaury 2012: Pitio and Rosie went roving. Cecil, Krueger, Manson and Jizzle visited. February 2012: '''Nik Nak was pregnant. Wee Radge was evicted and aborted. Gump and Pitio went roving. '''March 2012: '''Nik Nak gave birth to Ceaser, Maxamillion and Ryana. '''April 2012: Gump, Pitio and Fat Jesus went roving. Jizzle visited. May 2012: Gump, Pitio, Marxx, Moe, Rosie and Fat Jesus went roving. One encounter with Pandora. June 2012: '''Wee Radge gave birth to Herp Derp, Pee Wee and Weezie Breezie. Fat Jesus went roving. '''July 2012: Gump and Pitio left the group and joined the Überkatz. Two encounters with Überkatz. August 2012: '''Nik Nak aborted her litter. Cecil and Jizzle visited. One encounter with Überkatz. '''September 2012: '''Wee Radge was pregnant. Princess Madcat, Moe and Fat Jesus went roving. '''October 2012: Wee Radge aborted. Nik Nak was pregnant. Wee Radge and Poepholita were evicted. Princess Madcat, Moe and Fat Jesus went roving. November 2012: Nik Nak gave birth to Damora, Demetri, Donovan and Donatella. Three encounters with Überkatz. December 2012: Wee Ragde was pregnant. Moe, Princess Madcat, Fat Jesus and Kodiak went roivng. Janaury 2013: '''Wee Radge aborted and was evicted. Moe, Rosie, Fat Jesus and Kodiak went roivng. '''February 2013: Nik Nak aborted her litter. Peopholita was pregnant. Rosie and Fat Jesus went roving. March 2013: Peopholita gave birth to Mikado, Masaomi, Anri and Saki. Rosie was Last Seen. April 2013: Nik Nak aborted but got pregnant again. Wee Radge was Last Seen. Moe, Fat Jesus and Kodiak went roving. May 2013: '''Nik Nak aborted her litter. Moe, Fat Jesus, Kodiak and Caeser went roving. '''June 2013: Moe, Fat Jesus and Kodiak went roivng. Moe was Last Seen. July 2013: '''Fat Jesus went roving. '''August 2013: '''Fat Jesus, Kodiak, Caeser and Maxamillion went roving. Three encounters with Überkatz and two with Cavemen. '''Setember 2013: Nik Nak was pregnant. Peopholita and Ryana were evicted. Peopholita was Last Seen. October 2013: Nik Nak gave birth to Shizuo, Izaya, Celti and Shinra. November 2013: '''Kodiak and Maxamillion went roving. One encounter with Cavemen. '''December 2013: Fat Jesus, Kodiak, Caeser, Maxamillion and Herp Derp went roving. '''Janaury 2014: '''Nik Nak was pregnant. Ryana, Weezie Breezie, Damora and Donatella were evicted. Two encounters with Überkatz and Cavemen. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs